


The Demon in Shibuya

by TigerRaiken



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, F/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kids going through school life with a side of crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRaiken/pseuds/TigerRaiken
Summary: Coming to a big new city and discovering the country life isn't all it's cracked up to be with so many 'fun' things to do isn't probably what delinquent Akira Kurusu needed right now while on probation. Trouble always seems to find its' way to him regardless if he beckoned to it or not. Who knows? Shibuya might be some worth while fun.In which: Akira is somewhat a bad boy with an arching scar on his face and Kaneshiros gang runs more prominently in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first draft of something I was working on for the P5 fandom. I am a LONG TIME Persona fan but have actually never really written for it, neither on this site as well. So look at this is a prelude to if I decide to continue or update when I can. I do actually have the 2nd chapter somewhat written out.
> 
> Criticisms, notes, kudos, comments, whatever you like can be left. I haven't actually written anything decent in over a year and a half so it's a writing exercise to get my bearings back. I'm still learning the ins and outs of how exactly AO3 works despite browsing here for about 2 years. And as always, I do not own Persona 5.

_Shibuya huh...'_

 

The dark haired male grumbled grumbled as he stared at the info packet he was given to learn about the city.

 He stood a good 5'9, slim frame, black blazer hung on his shoulders with a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots. His mom would kill him if she knew he snuck his dads' old combat boots off with him.

_'He wants me to remember him something by, might as well be these, he didn't wear them anymore anyway.'_

He thought to himself grinning. When he looked down his head became a slight haze, placing a hand over the right sight of his face, coming into contact with scarred skin.

 _'Right, not too many sudden movements_ _.'_ Keeping the reminder to himself about the injury over his right eye stretching down in a single line just past his upper lip. Remembering why he looked down in the first place, he fished out a small case from his back pocket, flipping the lid open to reveal a pair of black glasses. He gave them a long hard look before shutting the case abruptly and stuffing them back into his pocket grumbling his way through some of the narrow streets.

Despite looking like a scrawny thing, this young man, Kurusu Akira, was well versed in 'how to take care of himself' should he be in danger. He wouldn't say he looked too bad, short, unkempt wavy black hair, solid gray eyes. He just had sort of a mouth when people didn't know how to act towards one another.

It was actually what landed him in this melting pot of Japan in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Akira wasn't the best at talking his feelings out with people or saying the right thing. Which is why his big mouth got him in trouble with an upperclassman at school when said person thought they were hitting on his girl. All he did was thank her for her time tutoring him after school in the library, and she wasn't fazed by his roguish demeanor. He was actually avoided most times because he could come off as abrasive, hard to read and a loner most times.

This girl actually  _talked_ to him.

Her boyfriend took it the complete wrong way and he found a note addressed to himself at the shoe lockers to meet him in what you would expect to be a shady place away from school.

Needless to say there were words involved, which somehow evolved into a pocketknife being flung out and  _in his own self-defense._

Akira was very well adept at his fighting form, but it didn't prevent one of his attackers wild slashing to come across his face, streaking blood across his blade and with AKira holding a hand over his right eye. The boy panicked, all he had initially wanted to do was use the knife as a scare tactic, not to actually hurt someone. So he chickened out from their fight and ran away with his tail between his legs; also limping from the moves Akira had put on him.

Our debonair bad boy scoffed at his face being marred and maybe some blood in his eye,  but didn't want to seek medical attention for something he could probably clean up at home in his bathroom. At the most it seemed like the blade cut lightly starting from the top of his brow then getting deeper as it struck downward just past his lip. Cursing at himself for it not being from at  _least_ doing something noble.  
  
It was going to be hard explaining this to Ma that night.  
  
It only took a couple of days later for his 'battle scar' to sort of heal over properly, but it would leave a lasting mark on his face. He didn't remove the gauze on his face until the day of  _that_ incident. Big effing surprise the guy he had a fight with didn't bother bringing it up or messing with him anymore.

Just great.  _Now_  he did look like some thug belonging to a street gang. Not that he thought about it, the law just kind of rubbed him the wrong way. That and everyone always had a problem with the way he looked at people. His mother said it was his eyes. They gave off an intense gaze that held something deeper within, and it led people on to scrutinize him.

His eyes always seemed to bring out the worst in people.

All this _probably_ attributed to his cocky, dark-minded, witty and unpleasantness around others into his teen life now.

People at school talk, a  _fucking_ lot. So he may have gone home that night in a more sour mood than normal. Scowling the entire way back down streets he knew. Seeing as it got dark sooner than he expected, he cut through some streets to enter out at least the back way from his home instead of in front.

"L-Let go of me!"

"Just get in the  _fucking car already_!"

Akira heard things in these backwoods plain as day. What he never wanted to happen to himself was to come upon acts such as this. 

"Someone! Help!"

"Listen, no one's going to care about you the next day anyway so just GET I-"

Before the disgruntled teen knew it, his own feet were walking with determined stride towards the disturbance despite hearing exactly what was going on. All the while gritting his teeth and hearing the distraught woman struggle with her aggressor for a way out.

_'Don't do it AKira, you barely escaped a few days ago without the police getting on your back about a school fight, just leave this alone it has nothing to do with you.'_

Eyes shadowed by dark locks, The youth dropped his school bag behind as he made the last few steps forward and with an outstretched rage filled hand, calmed down enough to not strangle the guy but push him away from her.

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, you idiot! WHY did she have to be crying out for help fucking-AAARRRGGGHHH, my life is over as I know it but that guy deserves SO much worse than a push but I'm also so FUCKED!'_ Akira's own mind was threatening to bubble over and him speak his imploding mind at his own actions. 

What Akira hadn't counted on was this guy being drunk as hell, so his push caused the bald man to veer off course from the wall of a nearby building and instead trip over his own feet and land face first into the pavement.

 _'Ohhhh that had to hurt.'_ Of course, inside of his head, he snickered at the idea but wh the confused man tried getting up, his forehead revealed a blood mark from the pavement scraping his skin.

Akira's mind  _THEN_ sank further.

_'Me and my anger management problem, gotta work on that.'Oh yeah can't work on that if I'm DEAD.'_

"You, fucking brat!" The man slurred on his venture to get up. Akira could only grit his teeth back in anger. The woman who was being harassed had fled to be behind him. This guy was a shining example of the people he hated. That set off an angry tick in his brow, causing his brow to twitch. He tried to make himself calm down, he didn't need to make it spread to his eye. Now  _that_ would be bad.  
  
"Hey man, she wasn't interested so you can just go fuck off somewhere else." Akira tried with his might to not sound like he was yelling. The bald man uttered string after string of curse making himself stand upright.  
  
"You see, that's not how this works kid.." The man now having found far ground, gave Akira a scowl that could give him a slight run for his money. Not to note the hand held over his bloodied face of angered intent. 

"Damn brat, I'll sue you for all your worth!"

That one statement made the teens blood run cold. Sure he could have done with taking care of someone's shop or community service but-

Not something as big as this.

And why  _now_ of all times did the cop sirens have to sound in the distance.

The man who was fuming with rage at him tured his gaze towards the woman Akira had tried protecting.

"And  _you._  He attacked me from out of nowhere. We just had to pull over for a second because of car troubles, got it?" A sinister grin spread across his face at his accusation. Akira was least to say stunned from this development, but all it did was fuel his rage and the twitching of his brow spread to his eye. He whirled around to the lady he just saved to see her standing stock still in terror, now life on the line. She knew what this man was capable of. His mind pleaded with her to do something,.... _anything_. 

"But sir, that's not right? I-it's inexcusable what you want done!" It seems she had a back bone. She was recovering from her shock to voice her opinion. He only sneered more as the sirens got closer. "No, what's inexcusable is how you treated me after all of this, you know very well what I could do to you, your family.." A wicked gleam was caught in his eye.

" _He_ attacked  _me_ , are we clear?"

The teen hoped just because of whatever threats this man was issuing didn't talk hold in her, but he saw the light in her eyes fade, as she slowly put her arms down and resigned to her fate. "...Yes sir."

The sirens drew closer only a turn away from arriving to the scene. And all Akira could hear was the 'clack' of his teeth being grit and bared before he lunged forward and took the madman by his collar, pulling his forward onto his knees from unsteadiness. The older man only grinned into Akira's face at the same time officers came to pull the rugged teen off of him.

His inner mind tried its best to calm down his raging body but the nervous tick wouldn't leave his eye. He knew best not to say anything out of turn lest it be any worse for him. Eyes darting to the woman who gave him a sad, pitying look. If he were kinder he would understand her situation but the fact he was now being arrested had all thoughts driven from him with an angry scowl across his face as he was put into a police car. He could overhear a conversation being had behind his back about 'not mentioning his name in the paper.'

If he grit any harder, he was sure to make a tooth crack from the pressure.

He was just going to  _love_ explaining this to Ma through a glass window and a telephone in juvie.

 

* * *

 

 Akira shook his head from the thoughts, looking at his own mugshot was bad enough when you have a telling scar across your face. It 'screamed' criminal.

He tried not to bump into to many people, or ask for directions as much when looking for his new guardians' place. Some steered clear of him letting him continue on his way. He remembered the glasses again jus in case he did need them, maybe they'd be useful for people to assume he was just a meek boy who was hurt.

He quickly debunked that idea at the thought of seeming 'weak' to someone.

That, and he had just arrived to what looked like a hole in the wall cafe. It looked quaint at least. Quiet, away from people bothering him. He sighed and decided to get this over with and meet his caretaker for the next year. He expected a warm welcome, maybe an understanding to his situation. So he thought he'd smile as he set foot through the cafe door.

The bored sigh as the small television droned on from the evening news going was what he was met with. The sight of an elderly couple enjoying their meal in peace as what he assumed was the owner behind the cafe counter. He hadn't looked up yet, so Akira made himself know by a small awkward cough.

"Hey Boss, seems like you got someone wanting to see you." The old man pointed out to the guy in pink behind the counter. The man in question finally turned, his lowered gaze finally settling on the boy.

Akira hated having so many eyes on him at once, though they weren't all that many. To get this over with he met the mentioned 'Boss' to his eyes.

"....Oh, that was today wasn't it?"

The dark teen tried not to have a small tick form in his brow.

He could tell today was already going to be a long day.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit lacking but it's the best I could do leading up tot he first day at school. More characters will appear soon I promise!

"And for the remainder of your probation, this is where you'll stay."

Akira shouldn't have expected much since someone he didn't know was putting him up in their home for a year.  
  
But he didn't think it was going to be the cramped and dusty old attic above the guys' place of work. Oh yeah this was going to kill his allergies if he left it like it was. He could already feel his nose wrinkling in the telltale since of a sneeze. He could have at least looked more grateful from the way his face was turned up but he couldn't help it. He now learned that this man Sojiro Sakura, was an old family friend and was paid to take care of him.

Figured as much. There would be no way they let him stay by himself for a charge he just committed. Plus the city didn't like it when it's documented delinquents went running around unsupervised. All of this talk about how he had better come home before dark out and showing up to school tomorrow to introduce himself tot he principal had him drifting off that he earned a raised voice of the old man.

"Hey, you even listening?"

To a point he was listening but it was here and there. Making a point to grunt a 'yeah' to the man just to get him out of his face.  
  
"Tch, typical teenagers. Your stuff arrived a bit ago, it's over there in the corner." He pointed tot he large box. He almost didn't recognize it amongst the other boxes of junk in the room. 

Sojiro at this point already felt like dumping the kid off elsewhere but maybe it was just a rough journey here. Still leaving the scowl on his face. "You're free to do as you wish up here but during the day I run a business so keep it down up. Speaking of which, I have to close the rest of the shop up downstairs. I'll be back to check up on you to lock you in for the night." Akira raised a brow at this. Sojiro simply pulled out a key ring and jingled it. "My shop, my keys, my rules." At this the youth just rolled his eyes.

_'Of course i'm going to get treated like a criminal.'_

"Tomorrow is Sunday so we're going to the school tomorrow to formally introduce ourselves. Just my luck too, I could have been open tomorrow but I have to take care of this."

Akira let out a faint snort as the man proceeded downstairs. He had a feeling he would never hear the end of the complaining since he was now his problem to deal with. He would be hearing that from everyone in time. Turning the to dusty attic room he was left in. Now was a better time than ever to sort some stuff out if he was going to be able to sleep comfortably without sneezing everywhere. And to cool his hot head off; he  _was_ upset but he kept his mouth shut the entire time.

He was in this situation all because he opened his big mouth and stood up for someone.

A closed mouth never gets fed.

But it also doesn't send you to jail for 'assault'. 

He could feel the faint twitch of his eye and set to work on cleaning up.

_'I really loathe people sometimes.'_

After some boxes moved, a duster put to work on dust and webs and some light organizing for optimal space, AKira went over to the makeshift bed against the wall face-planted it. Groaning into the comforter he was provided for it.

He heard a loud whistle coming up the stairs and groggily turned over.

"So that's what all that noise was, didn't think you'd actually make this look not bad." He supposed it was a compliment, laying his head back against the mattress.

"Oh yeah, don't mean to pry and all but I already know what's on your record since I am your guardian. But uh, about that.." He held up his fingers and gestured to the right side of his face and dragged a finger down. 

It took the groggy teen a moment to get it but he sighed aloud. He was talking about the scar that came from his eyebrow down to just past the line of his mouth.

"It's not from your recent charge, looks a bit older than that to be from it. But from your case, it looks like you have a habit of sticking your neck out for people you don't know, or they just plain don't like you. Your attitude almost justifies it."

 _'Well he's half right.'_ Akira had to give him that much. According to some, he gave off this intense look in his eyes that made people nervous or uneasy so it made them put up their defenses.

Sojiro sighed as he made to leave, seeing as he wasn't going to get anything out of the kid. "Make sure to be ready tomorrow, I can maybe be able to open up shop for a bit if we make it back in time. This'll be the only day I can get you to school, after that you'll be taking the train from then on out so get familiar with it."  
  
He heard the retreating footsteps as the stairs creaked from the weight as a sign of him leaving. With another call of 'be ready' from downstairs, he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, the wooden support beams sticking out. Thinking about it, it would make for good workout...  
  
_'You're ignoring the problem again.'_

He chided himself with a low scoff, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone and the screen light up.

_'No messages, of course. Ma never liked using new phones anyway but the service must suck ass for not even a text.'_

He was playing himself for a fool thinking that she had a nerve to even call him and ask how he was doing. Guess it was wishful thinking in order to not think about why she wouldn't. He checked the time again just because he wasn't paying attention when he had looked at his phone in the first place.

**11:32pm**

Rolling his eyes at the time. He really didn't want to go to bed early since his body wasn't used to a 'good nights sleep' and only really ran off of 4-5 hours. Grabbing a change of night wear clothes to bed since it was still a bit chilly out in April. At least the bed overall was the cleanest thing in the room that hadn't aged away up here. He laid down and tried as he might to fall asleep for the morning to have a good mood. 

He always did hate mornings.

* * *

 

"Mornings suck ass.."

"What was that?"

"Mornings suck."

That probably shouldn't have been the first thing out of his mouth at 9:48am but insomnia was never a kind bitch.  _This_ was why he never went to bed early or on time; it would only end up for him finally falling asleep at dawn when the sun rose leading to only a few hours of sleep.

That and his  _terrible_ morning mood. He didn't usually curse 'at' people more of cursing random happenings, events, inanimate objects.

Luckily Sojiro blew off his foul mood while they made their way through the front gates of Shujin Academy. His jail-er, school for the next year.

 _'Of all places to send a criminal to, it's a prep-school. Wonder how good they'll make my 'rehabilitation' look.'_ Even now this place screamed to him 'fancy'. He had looked up this place before he came here: The premiere college prep school where you can get your letters of recommendations and a worth while opportunity even if you only attend here for one grade year will look good on your resume.

Making it to the principals office and seeing the principal himself  _almost_ made Akira just want to leave the room. That air of superiority and overt friendliness to ensure his 'well being' here, it made him sick. But most of the conversation was him answering polite 'yes sir' and no sir'.

"At any rate, this is a distinguished academy, and we'll have no such reckless behavior on school grounds. Should anything happen that you were to bring upon yourself while you are on probation, shall be met with immediate expulsion. Are we clear?"  
  
It pained him to be talking to this guy but a glance towards Sojiro told him to pipe up.

"Yes sir, I understand fully." Akira could feel the mans' eyes on the scar on the right side of his face. It must look odd to him not seeing a student with their faced marred up before. He also hated eye contact if he did't know or like people, cutting his eyes away at the last second to avoid the silence.

"Oh! He seems compliant for the most part now.."

_'I'm standing **right** here asshole..'_

"..Let us hope that remains throughout the year. Now I'd like to introduce to you your homeroom teacher. Ms. Kawakami, a moment please?"

As if on cue the sliding doors opened to reveal a woman, probably late twenties early thirties shuffled in. Akira eyed her but for different reasons. Didn't teachers usually dress more formal? Guess he was used to his own school code. Not that what she was wearing was bad. A simple long jean skirt with a vertical striped yellow and white long sleeved shirt and short curly hair to boot.

He met her eyes when she passed him to stand by the principal and for a moment she looked sad.

  
"I am Sadayo Kawakami and I'll be your homeroom teacher starting tomorrow. I and the other teachers have been made aware of your situation so as such, you'll be expected to get to homeroom on time for your first day." Her tone sounded as if she would rather not be here at all on a Sunday. Nobody wanted to be at school on their day off.

He had had enough of talking for the day but still regarded her with a polite yes ma'am for keeping up appearances.

For the rest of the conversation that Sojiro was made to sign forms and he give his automated answers, they left to go back home without worry. Though the rebellious teen longed to see what the city had to offer. Maybe sometime after school if he could manage to get home before the old guy could yell at him.

**_Meanwhile back at Shujin Academy_ **

Sadayo didn't loathe troublemakers, if they kept their grades up and did nothing to cause the schools' reputation to tank she was fine. But the new kid that was just transferred in, she had to wonder what Principal Kobayakawa wanted with reforming him.

All these thoughts were muddled while she made her way through the outside courtyard, spotting a familiar figure.

"Hey! Didn't think to see you on a Sunday Kawakami-sensei." Flashed a brilliant smile from the tall gym teacher, Kamoshida. Kawakami only faintly waved back, walking up to meet him with a dour face.

"Yeah well when your class is the one where the new bad boy is staying, I'm a bit stressed. Just why my class though? His academics are more above Shujin standard but I think his attitude needs a check." She complained lightly.

"Yeah I saw them as they were leaving. He didn't look like a bad guy until he turned and I saw his face." Whistling lowly for effect. "Who did he upset so much to get a scar like that on his face."

Kawakami wanted to say something about labeling a student with a facial scar as a bad person was unjust. But deciding it wasn't her business what other people thought, just sighed. "The Principal is hoping help reforming him while he's under probation will pull strings for the Academy to get more funding, not like your Volleyball team isn't pulling in enough." She remarked.

Kamoshida only shrugged. "Well now he's just grabbing for the attention it'll bring if this  _does_ work. What then? We get more delinquents to take care of and send back out to society? Either way it's a pain, but I'll keep a close eye on him, make sure he doesn't stir up too much trouble. We have enough of  _that_ going on as it is." He remarked while leaving her.

The ended conversation had taken a slightly darker tone.

Kawakami had to brush the hair out of her face when he was off. "As long as he doesn't end up mixing into  _that_ we'll be fine."

* * *

 

On the way home back to Yongen-jawa, Sojiro had nothing but complain after complaint for how they were stuck in traffic. The subway system had a malfunction, leading to a lot more congestion on the streets. Akira had to curse his luck that he was the one being chewed out, but at least they had made it back to Leblanc in time for the 'evening rush' as Sojiro had to call it.

_'What rush? The only people I think who'll come in is that elderly couple.'_

Even if it was early evening, he still felt tired as hell, most likely from not really sleeping last night. He felt like he could still feel dust in his nose from trying to get a clean breath.

Okay maybe a bit more cleaning was in order tonight.

Just before he could ascend the stairs he felt a hand pulling him back. He could already feel his mind tell him to retreat from confrontations.

"Relax, I just want to set some other ground rules for staying here." His tone sounded a bit lighter than last night.

"First off, when you eat down here, you clean up after yourself. I close at a certain time of night, so you gotta be here by then so I can lock up and get home myself." At that Akira's right eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"I live just on the other street behind the store. I have my reasons why you're not staying there, that and it's better to keep an eye on you here. 'Sides you're a growing young man, figured you might want the space, plus food's in the fridge downstairs but touch nothing else that belongs to the shop."

Akira nodded to that, at least the old guy had thought about what it would be like to keep teenager in his home. 

Sojiro let go of him and jingled his keys. "Go on about what you were doing; you've got an early day tomorrow considering your commute."

The teen grunted, really not much for talk after the past few hours they've gone through. "I'll try to get to bed early. Depends if I haven't finished deep cleaning the entire place." he wasn't lying, it still needed some junk taken care of scrubbed to hell and back for his nose to be fine with it.

Sojiro was a bit surprised at this. "Back to cleaning huh, well whatever works for you, I didn't think it was that bad up there."

Akira waved it off, making his way upstairs and back to work, he didn't want to get into a whole explanation about how his allergies worked. He spotted a desk in the corner of the room that really needed some deep seated cleaning; maybe turn it into a work station or a place to study. Sweeping it off and polishing it. Afterwards he turned to hie left and noticed a table stand with somewhat savory couch. It took him five seconds to finally give slight approval on either keeping it to clean or somehow negotiating removing it from the room with the old guy.

After more milling around, cursing here and there at random dust particles making him irritated, the scarred teen flopped back on the bed, hearing the downstairs door close loudly. He flipped ot his phone for the screen to stare at him with 9:17pm.

_'Hm, must have gone home by now.'_

Even now he stared at his phone.

_'No new messages....really.'_

Again his mind wanted to go to his mom had shitty service in their town. But the darker part of him knew she was probably still mad at him. He rolled over, still laid out in night clothes. He  _was_ dead tired, and he should go to sleep since he had to figure out this wacky subway system in the morning when his mood isn't the greatest and stand in front of a classroom and greet them all  _cheerful_ like.

He bleghed at the notion of it all. Deciding to peruse the web of Shibuya. He'd have to find a job to net some money for the train and back. All that seemed really bleak at this point with his  _'record'_.  That and finding the quickest route with the subway to get where he needed to go.

He just hoped his scar in the big city wouldn't attract a lot of attention. I mean what's the big deal? It's just a scar.And also maybe a little bit, the way he looked at people. He seacrhed for all of 30 minutes before shoving his phone under the pillow and try to internally prepare himself for this brand new school life.

_'Ok just..try not to freak out too much and avoid prolonged eye contact with anyone. My uniform is ready to go in the morning and god do I hate the plaid for the pants.'_

He had to have this internal rants before something big happens when he goes to sleep, it helped him calm down only slightly and try to get used to sleeping in this new place.

Akira would have to hope for the best tomorrow on not pissing anyone off at least on the first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets settled for his first day and certain other individuals have their own plans for his school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the long wait, enjoy some extra long chapter that might be filler-y but provide a range of characters. Some more important A/N at the bottom

 

**_April 11th, 20XX_ **

Akira  _hated_ with a passion waking up early in the mornings back home.

And now that he had to get up  _even earlier_ all because if he didn't catch the train to school he'd be shit out of luck with how much of a topsy turvy city Shibuya was. That meant waking up before daylight even broke to gather some energy in bed before grooming and getting dressed to head out the door. Even he needed those few minutes in bed to gather himself up and go on with the day.

Groggily the teen moved about his new room still smelling the telltale signs of dust somewhere, threatening to sneeze any moment. Grabbing his uniform and other belongings, he had to look somewhat presentable on the first day for a supposed delinquent to a college prep school. The hair could not be fixed though, as much as he tried a few years ago, the fluffy/spiky hair style it left him with suited him. Akira smirked at the memory of on the off chance just dying his hair red, or just a nice red streak.  
  
But thinking about it now it would have just made the obvious known and more suspect of him being a troublemaker.

After he straightened out his uniform he was about to proceed downstairs until he noticed the eyeglasses case he had out on the table where his issued school bag lay. Reaching for them but then pausing, cutting his eyes steely eyes away from it.

_'Do I really want to appear harmless to them? No doubt if I know what kinda of school this is, I'll be lucky rumors haven't spread already. But do I...?'_

Shaking his head furiously, Akira pulled his hand back and grabbed his tote slinging it over his shoulder. 

He'd leave the farce glasses, for now.

But the least thing he expected when rounding the corner from going down the stairs was a waiting Sojiro. And on top of that a steaming plate of curry and coffee. Akira looked to it weirdly, he thought he had the old guy figured out on what his personality was like but here he was offering breakfast before school.

"Go on, eat up since it's before I technically open." He gestured before himself to sit. "Don't try to scarf it all down at once in a hurry, you still have plenty of time." He reassured the teen.

Akira sighed, better not leave this small gift behind and shove it off. He would only accept because a small part of him hated turning others down when they were doing nice things for them, even if he didn't want them. Not that he didn't want breakfast it was just his stomach tended not to especially like him in the morning after he ate. He would have to make due for now, slinging his school bag on the corner of the chair and eating quietly. At least the old man respected his quiet demeanor while eating.  
  
Once done he hurried to clean off his plate and mug of coffee and set out for the station to find the blasted line he was supposed to be in.   
  
He had a transfer coming up and he would hate it if he missed it while riding the busy subway.

* * *

 

 _'I really hate the city now that I know almost every morning i'm going to be packed in like a fucking sardine!'_ He yelled to himself in his head though his face stayed calm as ever.

Of course the looks he got while standing on the train didn't help his inner thoughts about how he loathed people. Walking briskly with tote on side, he walked with hands in his pockets, an almost grimace set on his face. The dash up the stairs and out to station square was quick but upon the fall of raindrops on his shaggy head he sighed aloud.

 _'Not that I don't like the rain, I would just prefer to not be rained **on**  right now.' _he droned, looking for a quick cover to hide up under until the rain relaxed a bit. Spotting a stoop for an office building he ducked under right quick. Not being able to notice anyone else with black hair plastered to his face and shook off like a dog after being wet.  
  
He was going to have to get to school either way with it raining. He watched as other people went by on their way not minding the rain at all.  
  
From his peripheral he spotted a red and black blur race up beside him. On instinct he tensed up, having been to used to ambushes back home.  
  
He was surprised when the figure was a girl with her hood up. Even more surprised when she let it down.  
  
Akira tried his best not to stare. The girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes was hardly the first beauty he had seen in his life, hell he'd even call his mom the prettiest thing in the world once.  
  
She had gotten wet from the rain and lightly gasped for breath to catch up to get out of it. But as cute as she was, he also would hate it if someone openly stared at him while minding his own business.   
  
So he made an effort to not seem interested in her at all and wait for the rain to stop.

"Hey.."

_'Shit.'_

In an effort to not seem like an ass, he faced her, giving her a bland look.

She seemed surprised that he even looked at her, her lips parting slightly as she saw the other half of his face adorned with a scar.   
  
"Uh...hey." He finally replied back to her. Well now that she gave him a way to look at her properly, she was beautiful, although her hair was blonde. Some part of her was foreign with the telltale sign.

And silence ensued once again except for the ongoing sound of rain around them. At this rate he'd be late and he didn't need that on his conscious with everything else on his mind. Tearing his eyes off of her he eyes just how hard it was raining. It wasn't that bad, he could chance running in it and getting a little soaked through. He sighed aloud, sounding more agitated than a breathe of relief.  
  
The girl next to him looked at him warily. She knew already that this was an entirely new person coming to school. she didn't recall anyone having a glaring scar on the right side of their face. But even still, she was this close to him, she took her time to examine him. He didn't seem to wish her harm, but his stance reflected one of keeping himself than approaching others. 

She didn't know if he knew it or not but his mouth was slightly scowling, shoulders slouched , his person turned  _slightly_ away from her.

She decided to take a chance.

"Hey, sorry but..you go to Shujin right?" She asked warily, trying to sound hopeful. Pointing to the crest on her black school uniform jacket.

He stiffened slightly, turning his face towards her just as he decided he was going to make a run for it. "Y-yeah, I'm just starting." Only fair to answer her question back he thought. Once one was answered, more shouldn't come right?

"Oh, that's great! And here I thought we wouldn't get new students in forever! Well at least right at this point in the year." she summarized. Reaching a hand up to curl one of her blonde pigtails. He eyed her curiously when she did it, must have been a habit of hers. She lifted her head up as if she remembered something important, startling him a bit.

"I"m sorry, where are my manners when I'm the one who started this." Extending her right hand out to him. "My name's Ann Takamaki, nice to meet you."

He was about to do the same and offer his own hand out in greeting but a small white car pulled up along the sidewalk. Akira eyed it while his hand faltered, the passenger side window rolling down. His eye caught the man who he thought he caught a glimpse of yesterday. He seemed happy and waved off to Ann. She smiled, although it felt a bit forced. Retracting her hand she went eagerly to the car door and got right in.  
  
The man looked back at him. "Hey, you need a lift too?"  
  
Akira tsked to himself. Not that he had any reason to mistrust him but he was not keen on being given 'easy' options. He ended up waving off what he presumed to be a teacher to go on ahead.   
  
Not noticing as he closed his eyes that the girl, Ann; he had just met let off a sad smile as Kamoshida rolled up the window and pulled off.

Akira cursed his luck, but he'd rather not have any charity just yet. Looking up to see the rain had at least let up a little to continue on his way. He moved to make a slow jogging start, but was interrupted by someone else crashing into his shoulder just as he moved. He groaned, ready to be angry and face the person that had just shoved him. He turned with a grimacing face to see a boy in the same uniform as him, though his plaid slacks rolled up b the cuff and none buttoned up jacket gave way to his blaring yellow 'ZOMG' shirt.  
  
The young man seemed to be yelling and trying to wave down the car that drove off with Ann down, but it was nowhere near stopping.

The dark haired male had to test his patience when he grabbed the blond haired boys' shoulder and turned him to face the person he shoved into.

He didn't want an apology, he just wanted him to see how pissed he looked at being ran into and  _maybe_ he might feel sorry and apologize.  
  
At first the blond was started someone was pulling on him, people didn't usually try to mess with him after his first year ever since then, but when he was met face to face with a new guy he had never seen before. One with a deadly scar to boot coming down the right side of his face, and not looking too pleased. He decided to shoot back at him.

"Hey! What's the big deal man?" Obviously the blond didn't notice the error of his ways when he was so busy trying to flag the car down.

He wanted to growl back at him but instead gave an indifferent grunt. He seemed to get the jist and backed off a bit. 

"S-sorry, sorry-hey! Did you see Kamoshida in that car?" He shot out of nowhere. Seemed he liked to jump from one convo to the next real fast.

Akira cocked his head, "Kamo...shida?" Looking off in the same distance as the car had pulled off.  "You mean who that girl went with?" The blond boys eyes seemed to flare up at the latters mention. 

"Friggin', I knew it-ugh!" Seemingly frustrated with himself and kicked at a puddle of rain on the ground.

The ravenette was confused by all of this, but seeing as how the rain had let up slightly enough to walk while even just getting a little wet, he started walking. The other noticed quickly and tried to stop him. "Hey, where you going?"

He stopped mid-walk to at least shrug him off 'lightly'. "To school? Where else, can't be late." The response came off low, making his pace known to speed up. The boy behind him in tow also now that he seemed to remember as well. 

"Shit! That's right, uh hey wait up!" Akira groaned, he hated feeling like he was being followed, well not really followed but someone tagging along right behind him if he didn't know them.

Paranoia was going to be the death of him some day.

Once the guy that seemed in the same year as him caught up with his pace, he noticed out of his peripheral that he was being sized up. Trying to ignore it as he quickly cut down a side street alleyway he was unfamiliar with. Though it should still lead to school. 

"So..uh, sorry about bumping into ya earlier, I was just tryin'ta check on a friend is all and I got carried away...my temper is all." He admitted while they walked. He rubbed a finger under his nose. "Also another note.....I noticed that you looked, new. You don't happen to be that transfer student, do ya; ya know with that scar and all?"

This time the mostly calm boy had stopped in his tracks to face the blond who paled once his steely gray eyes had settled on him, whispering darkly, but also afraid.

"You know about me, what even-how?" Lifting a hand up to touch the scar on his face, it being his defining mark he was called out on.

_'Knew I should have at least tried to put make-up to cover it.'_

_'It wouldn't have done any good anyway with how the scaring has healed up. Either way even if they didn't look at my face, they would have known it was me, the horrid transfer student.'_

He decided to stop his inner turmoil before his anxiety flared up, he was going to need the rest of what nerves were left over to deal with the introduction to class.

"By the way, just so ya know, I'm Sakamoto, Sakamoto Ryuji."

That came out of nowhere, well at least for him, having opened an eye to look at the blond now named Ryuji.

He hated intros but this was a quiet and dark alleyway with just the two of them. Better that than a classroom full of people.

"Kurusu Akira..." He left off like he wanted to say more but held it back and changed it up. "We gotta go, I'm sure we're some kind of late." Beginning to walk again and up his steps. "I'd ask what that was about earlier but it's none of my business since it's my first day here."

Ryuji now in tow tried to keep up. "Don't sweat it. Since I'm kinda one of the first ones to meet the new guy....don't let anything get to ya." He paused in the middle of going to slap Akira's back for reassurance and just let it fall, seeing as he just met the dude.

Akira nodded, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him as they neared the street opening up to the school.

"I can only hope so."

"I'll see ya when I can? This school has some things you might wanna know about."

With that, He sighed aloud before they both went their separate ways into school.

* * *

 

Good news was, he was just a little late, not enough a warrant for a stern talking to about showing up late to his first day of school. But still when he walked to homeroom and felt the glare of everyone in the room on him as he introduced himself politely and deeply as 'Kurusu Akira'. He could just  _hear_ them talking around him even when he sat down behind Takamaki Ann and them commenting on how they knew each other when she acknowledged him.

_'Dude! They said the scar he had was bad but I didn't think that bad!'_

_'Did he really almost kill somebody and get away with just probation?!'_

_"Man don't look at him the wrong way, he might do what he did to the other guy.'_

He could feel the other students around him besides Ann shift or lean away from him. Sighing internally, he rested his hand on an open palm looking out the window.

Lunch could not come soon enough as everyone around him dispersed with the quickness except for Ann. he stood up to go maybe walk around a bit and explore the school. onlookers be damned since he did have to learn where his classes were in a new building. But before he could he heard Ann call him. 

"Hey, Kurusu.." Her voice seemed slightly down, twirling an end of a pigtail between her fingers.

"I just wanted to say, about earlier...sorry for leaving you so suddenly."

Akira could have sworn he heard the sound of the sliding door hurriedly shut close and feet shuffle away. He looked to Ann and rolled his eyes. Looks like somebody had stayed behind to eaves drop on him since they were the only two left in class.

He huffed, "Well there goes that to add to the rumor mill..." Figuring this would happen or at least not the first fucking day of school. These Shujin students were ruthless when it came to gossip apparently.

"Don't bother with them, it's all lies anyway, they look for anything to have some excitement in this otherwise boring prep school." She also sighed, now looking at him with light blue eyes. "Like I was saying, sorry about earlier, I was trying to have a conversation and he just pulled up. Him being Kamoshida I mean." She smiled, trying to laugh it off.

Akira gestured to the hall outside the classroom. "Mind walking with me? I didn't exactly bring lunch so thought I'd at least learn the school a bit for classes." Taking the same hand and ruffling it through the back of his head.

_'That and at least people sort of know her so no one random will try to corner me....not that I can't take them out myself.'_

He had that shift in personality again. Where he was shy and exposed to the world, and the enxt second, the most confident, apathetic, cool guy ever.

But all of these still meshed from time to time so he was experiencing being calm and collected into a not caring facade and carrying on the day, but also judging everyone on the inside and contemplating very carefully every word he said so they would not be upset at him.

_'Breathe, Akira..breathe. No one's going to hurt you....yet.'_

Ann agreed and for the rest of the lunch break, explored the school with skeptic stares, whispering, and anything else Akira needed to check off on the list of what a college prep school kids did for 'fun' when a transfer student arrived.

He got to know Ann more, she told him about Kamoshida and his....sordid nature. That rang alarm bells in his head on why Ryuji was trying to stop the car so bad. But Ann brushed it off like it was nothing. "As...bad as he is, he cares when we we're late, missing or even thinking about ditching school. It's weird I know right? I'm not the only one he's given rides to, he's done it for some of the guys too."

Along the way while exploring that had run into Kawakami-sensei outside of the teachers' lounge where she pulled him aside. He expressed to her that Ann was just showing him around but also plainly told him to of course keep out of trouble and to not 'hang around Sakamaoto-kun', saying that she saw them enter school together.

Afterwards he continued his exploring with Ann and lunch was over too quick. Most of the students having parted like the sea for the two since it was the 'infamous transfer student that  _somehow_ was allowed into the school.'

He huffed as the rest of the day seemed to fly by, teachers, mostly calling on him to ask questions as to see if the delinquent was actually smart.

He sure did blow Mr. Ushimaru on his ass with his answer. The teacher was probably not expecting an answer so thought out once he asked the reasoning behind it. Stunning the class a bit and maybe snuffing out  _some_ rumors.

Either way the day ended on a rainy note after it raining all of the morning away into the time school let out.

Of course again he was used to the others trying to get out of the room with him as soon as possible.

_'Fine, whatever, have the whole room to myself to pack up and leave in peace then.'_

Except for Ann of course.

"It'll be like this for a bit once they get used to you and see that you're not so bad, right?"

Akira's timing on trying to be a snide devil had to be now as he grin letting the corner of his mouth tug at the scar on the right side of his face,

"I'll...I'll take that as a yes." Trying her best not to falter either. "I mean, it took them a whole year for me and Ryuji.."

He heard a keyword there.

"So you and Ryuji do know each other.." He commented. She looked back with her brow raised. "Wait, you know Ryuji?"

"Not personally, he was trying to er...get your attention when you got picked up by Kamoshida, seemed a bit upset about it." he shrugged lightly, throwing the bag over his shoulder. He heard her sigh as she made ready to leave too. He heard something hushed under her breath, 'He never changes...' quietly. Turning her head back up to look at him. "It's fine, he's just an old friend from middle-school we just haven't seen each other as much since entering Shujin." She fixed him with a wry smile.

He knew it was off, but said nothing, gesturing to the door. "Either way we're both about to go to the station and get wet maybe from the rain, walk with me?" He knew how casual it sounded to ask this girl he just met this morning to walk with him twice today, but since they were going the same way anyway, why not? Break that anti-social shell of his. Tomorrow might be a different day where he just talked to no one depending on his mood.

She of course nodded. She also told him about her modeling job on the side but today had no gigs to attend so she was free to go home.

As they continued, Akira knew first days weren't supposed to go as easily as this, walking the halls acting like everything was fine and he was accepted among his student body and that there were no rumors whatsoever.

He'd hash out all the things he blocked from today, later tonight when he got back home to process the many things that made him  _want_ to go to juvie instead of school.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

* * *

 

 **Shujin Academy, Student Council Room, After school.**  

She didn't know what to think of him, just yet. Today was her first official day well, his first day appearing. She'd have to see him face to face soon enough. Gauge him, see if he was good.

Even now as red eyes looked out the window, rain pattering against it.

"You'll bore a hole into him if you stare long enough." A low voice chimed in. The brunette with short hair and matching color braided headband sighed aloud.

"Must you torment me Akechi-kun?" Said female turned to the other brunette she named, facing him in his own uniform of sorts, going over papers on the long desk. Reddish brown eyes veered over to the girl, giving her a short smile and wave of hand.

"Why, are you here again? Your studies are fine despite the amount of class you miss because of your job. But why  _me_ and  _here_?" She stated all of these things as if he were a burden set upon her.

He laughed lowly once, chin length brown hair brushed back by his gloved hands. 

"Simple, you're the Student Council President and as such you have special permission like, " Waving his hand around to the room, "A quiet work environment."

"Is that all?"

"That and your presence is one I like , Makoto." Addressing her lightly.

She scoffed lightly at his antics. Having known each other since middle school, the two often clashed with personalities. Hers being the Student Council President, responsible for club funding's, reporting to teachers and anything else the student body wanted to confide in them about. She had to strive for the highest if she was going to compete with Akechi Goro.

She looked at him while he scanned over numerous papers. He was a third-year just like her, in their final year of high school and onto bigger and better things. Though his calling found him sooner rather than later.

He was sort of an idol on T.V. rather than a respected young detective, most likely from his pretty boy looks his attention got him. He had more teenage fans of his guest appearances on T.V. than actual adults who praised his problem solving skills. She wished she had the law job he took from underneath her feet just because he was noticed first.

The problem was he did to actual detective work but the media saw him as fodder for dramas and game shows.

Akechi would never tell Makoto but he did eat up the popularity gave him despite wanting to actually be a detective one day, maybe he would get the chance once he was out of school.

 "Please spare me the dramatics, aren't you going over more 'paperwork'?" Having a glance at one thrown askew.

"Hm, you should take the appearance on "Good Morning, Japan" two weeks from now, a respected officer from Osaka is supposed to be visiting by then."

Akechi's light laugh faltered and he quickly snatched the paper up. "I have my reasons for refusing "Good Morning, Japan", they simply want to through me through an obstacle course." Groaning lightly. "Though if I could bring a guest I would be glad to have you..?" He threw that in the air to settle. Earning a swat of the paper out of his hand from her.

Makoto wasn't one to take jokes lightly, or entertain the masses on T.V. like that. But he could still see the red in her face.

"Anyway, Akechi, as I was trying to say earlier, I need your help with something."

"Is it the aforementioned transfer student I caught you boring holes into out the window?"

She rolled her eyes, moving to take a seat on the opposite side of him like an interrogation with her fingers laced. Ignoring his comment from before.

"He's the first transfer student we've had in a long while, not many people just suddenly transfer to a prep school/ But not only that, he has a record with criminal activity."

" _One_ record of criminal activity." Akechi butt in.

"Yes yes I know, but nonetheless once something's done it doesn't go away. Which might be a bit hard for him; he's only in his second year, next year will be his third and then he's out there on his own in this society."

Akechi looked up from his work to look her in the eyes. "Wow you sound as if you care!" Makoto then rolled up a sheet of paper and smacked him on the head with it. 

"Of course I care, I'm the main acting body of this school when out P.E. teacher isn't associating himself with 'questionable' people. I've already gotten some complaints from some of the girls that they think he's starting to perv on them. And the principal! What am I supposed to tell him? That our star Olympic coach that is helping Shujin be a prestige academy needs to get out?!" She sighs frustrated. "Kobayakawa wouldn't say no to Kamoshida if I tried. He's 'helping' our fame get back out there. But listening to the pleas of his students comes second."

This time she sounded defeated, sinking in her chair to let her head fall back.

The detective himself sighed along with her, straightening himself up and gathering his papers, tossing Makoto a sympathetic look.

"Hey, I'll try to help anyway I can when I'm at school," bringing himself to stand and circle around to her and stopped, laying a hand on her shoulder when he noticed her eyes were closed.

"But for now, I must depart and go see your sister, there's an 'actual' case for once she wants my help on." Silently wishing Makoto luck. "I have a good idea on what you want me to do, if I'm reading you right. Which, I should be?" He guessed out loud gauging her reaction.

A few seconds later with her eyes still closed she shook her head up and down. Finally opening her eyes up to his. For a moment he towered over her while he stood and she sat.

"You have that awful knack of getting in my space.." She said aloud, realizing how long they've been there.

"Yes yes, your space right." Nodding to himself as he slid the door open to leave. "Have a good evening, Makoto." Leaving her to herself and thoughts.

She took the time to finally lean forward again, settling herself against the desk.  

Akechi wasn't wrong in his assumption that she felt for him, just the sarcastic way he had put it.

And she would find a way to help out Kurusu Akira, anyway she could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to say: Thank you so much for your support in the kind kudos and comments left in the past 8 months. And secondly: I am sorry for the 8 month long wait. The beginning of the year life hit me, EXTRA HARD with a home situation and family member and for a while it looked bleak. But know that I am back and well basically this will be updated, whenever I have the chance to. My job environment has changed after 7 years and that is taking some getting used to. 
> 
> But know that if you ever see me update, or randomly drop a one-shot off somewhere, it' s purely from spur of the moment and actually having time to write.
> 
> Also don't be afraid to talk to me. I have a tumblr under this same name and wouldn't mind chatting with other Persona 3/4/5 lovers since the fndm only ever comes around when a new game is released. (Or you know ProtagxMakoto or AkechixMakoto shenanigans >.>)
> 
> Thank you for your time in reading this and I'll be sure to update when I can, thought next time it'll be shorter than 8 months.


End file.
